


Long Live the King

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Long Live the King

“I was the one left to the fire, Holding the pace with empty desire, Finally woke to see that my heart lay, On the floor.”

 

Looking over the battlefield your eyes scanned the oncoming army, turning to the right you saw the messenger “you are requested in the king’s tent” nodding your head you turned and walked to the tent. 

 

“You were the one, playing the master, Holding the gun and pushing me faster, Hit like a wave, I’m ready to crash down, On your shore.”

Entering the tent you were met by the Elvenking Oropher “(y/n) we must defeat this filth at all cost” “yes my lord, the men are ready they will not last long” picking up his goblet he took a long drink, “protect my son at all cost (y/n), even if it means forfeiting your life” he whispered, bowing your head “of course, my lord” you said while looking back up, seeing him wave his hand you knew the conversation was over.

 

“This means war, And I won’t take it no more, This means war, ‘Gonna settle the score, So arm your defenses, and lock all your doors, This means war.”

 

Walking out of the tent, you took a deep breath your mind was racing with the old king’s words, “forfeit my life?, Does he even know how good of a warrior his son is?” "(y/n)?“ you turned to your name and saw prince Thranduil standing there, "Prince Thranduil” you said while bowing your head “What did my father say to you?” “Just making plans for the upcoming battle my lord.” Looking down at you his blue eyes scanned your face “and now the truth (y/n)?” “That is the truth Prince Thranduil” you spoke and walked away. 

 

“I know the dark weakness inside you, I can’t be stopped, I’ll do what I have to, Shatter your heart and scatter the pieces, On the floor, Bury the knife, I’m leaving your broken, Empty of life, exposed to the open, Just won’t believe the lesson for you,I’ve got in store.”

 

….

Standing on the battlefield you’re let out a deep sigh, you had won the battle but at what cost? Bodies piled up some of goblins and some of your friends, wiping your swords clean you placed them back on your back, moving around the bodies your eyes caught the glimpse of a crown under a body, holding your breath you moved the goblin body to the side and gasped.

 

“This means war, And I won’t take it no more, This means war, 'Gonna settle the score, So arm your defenses, and lock all your doors, This means war.”

 

“FATHER!” Turning to the scream you watched as Thranduil ran over to you and the dead body of Oropher, falling to his knees his eyes filled with tears, picking up his father’s body he cradled it close to his chest while the crown fell off his head and rolled to your feet.

Looking at the scene in front of you, you couldn’t help feeling sorry for the young prince, wiping your own tears from your cheeks you looked down at your feet and saw the crown, bending down you picked it up taking a deep breath you bowed your head and held it out towards Thranduil, “King Thranduil." 

 

"I know your thoughts, your nature, your game, Don’t care what you bought, I’ll end you the same, Remember I’ve fought you and swallowed the pain, All before….”


End file.
